


Sing A Duet With Me!

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Drinking, M/M, Modern AU, Naruto centric third person pov, SasuNaru - Freeform, Side nejilee, Teasing, a bit of a songfic, adult characters, awful singing, cursing, licky licky time, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, and Kiba all go for drinks, karaoke, and a good time
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	Sing A Duet With Me!

Naruto eagerly talked to his friends, they were riding the public bus. Naruto sitting with Sasuke, Neji and Lee, Shikamaru and Choji, and Shino and Kiba. Sasuke seemed to be extra quiet today. Naruto stopped talking to the others and turned to him. “Hey, you okay?” Sasuke gave a quick nod and went back to staring out the window. The rain was light for now, but it was sure to get heavier later. Still, that didn’t stop the men from their planned night out.

Soon, they arrived at the bar. Naruto handed the bus driver a tip, apologizing for being loud. They wandered inside the bustling bar, it was Naruto’s favorite in the city. It felt cozy but also a place he could enjoy himself and let loose. They took a seat in the back of the bar, sitting at two tables. Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru sat together, enjoying some chips and their first rounds of drinks. The rest sat at the table next to them, talking more calmly but still enjoying it.

They spent a few hours at the bar, before Lee called out, “Hey! We should do karaoke!” Naruto smiled, agreeing with him. “To karaoke we go!!” The others were mostly buzzed but weren’t too bad. Lee dragged along Neji, urging him to hurry up. Naruto followed behind and the others joined in. The big group started to walk down the street before realizing they didn’t know where any karaoke bars were. Naruto pulled out his phone and did his best to type his search up. He tried to read but the letters jumbled together.

Naruto bumped into Sasuke, “Mm, hey Sasuke can you read this for me?” The taller man glared at the tipsy Naruto looking up at him. “Don’t touch me.” He said simply, taking Naruto’s phone and reading. “The karaoke place is 2 blocks forward and then we turn right, 3 blocks up from there.” Sasuke gave Naruto back his phone, who thanked him and continued walking. Lee continued the lead, poor Neji getting annoyed at basically being dragged along. They arrived at the karaoke place, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji all overexcited. Shino and Shikamaru took their seats, claiming the roles of judges. Sasuke and Neji took their seats too, waiting for someone else to go first. Lee went first, much to Naruto’s dismay. “Aw, well fine, but I’m next!” 

Lee chose his song, which he said was Neji’s favorite song. His voice cracked occasionally and his words slurred but he did his best. Shino gave him a 6 out of 10 and Shikamaru gave him a 5 out of 10. “You guys just don’t know talent when you hear it.” Lee complained, before sitting next to Neji. Naruto scampered up to the song choice machine, scrolling through before finally finding his desired song. “Perfect! You’re gonna love it, believe it!” He grabbed the mic and pointed to Sasuke. “Come on Sasuke! Join me~!” Naruto begged him until ultimately, Sasuke sighed and stood up. He grabbed a mic and stood next to Naruto. His smile was bright and he nodded to Sasuke while clicking the start button. 

“If you don’t know the lyrics they’re right there.” Naruto whispered. “I know that dumbass.” Sasuke hissed. He knew the song somewhat, he never was truly a fan of these kinds of songs. Either way, he watched the screen. He guessed that Naruto would go first.

“Come on Johnny, when you gonna get here?”  
Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke.

“Alright, hold your pretty horses. I’ll be there in a minute.  
You just get yourself dolled up alright toots.   
And you pick a place, you just pick a place.”  
Sasuke replied, his face lacking any emotion.

“Um, Johnny?”  
Naruto was determined to make Sasuke at least smile.

“Yeah, Gwenie, Gwen, Gwen?”  
Sasuke died on the inside as he replied.

“You might want to hurry, because tonight is the night.”  
Naruto grinned, continuing to sing along.  
“I'm empty, I need fulfilling, yes I do love  
To the ceiling, when I do love  
I get this feeling when I'm in love”

Sasuke supposed they could take turns, after all, it was a duet. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling he got when Naruto looked at him with those half-lidded blue eyes.  
“I'm restless, can't you see I try my bestest  
To be good girl, because it's just us  
So take me now and do me justice”

Naruto’s eyes did not leave Sasuke as he sang his part.  
“I'm waiting patiently  
Anticipating your arrival  
And I'm hating  
It takes so long to get to my house  
To take me out”

They sang together when the chorus part came up, Sasuke letting loose a little more.  
“Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat  
Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric  
Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat  
Bubble pop electric  
Uh-oh, in the back seat”

They continued switching off their parts. Sasuke was trying to his blushing to a minimum as Naruto’s eyes traced his body. He was clothed but felt naked.  
“Ok now, I understand he's on his way now  
But jeez Louise, I mean today now  
I can't wait, I want to play now”

“I'm antsy  
Bubble pop electric pansies  
My sweet tooth, I want your candy  
The Queen of Eng would say it randy”

“I'm itchy  
I Wish you would come and scratch me  
Tonight I'm falling, won't you catch me  
Swoop on by, so you can snatch me  
And take me out”

Again they sang together on the chorus, Naruto’s slurred words and Sasuke steady tone mixing together.  
“Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat  
Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric  
Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat  
Bubble pop electric  
Uh-oh, in the back seat”

Sasuke averted his eyes, feeling like a teenager experiencing feelings for the first time as he kept his cool best he could.  
“The need to be satisfied  
Come pick me up, I want a ride  
Hurry, hurry, come to me  
Drive in movie  
Drive in, move me  
Drive into me”

Lee snickered at the words, Neji nudging him to stop. Naruto held back his own laughter.

Naruto continued, his eyes finally on something other than Sasuke.  
“Bubble pop electric  
You've gotta get it  
(Straight to me, drive in movie)  
Take it to the back seat  
Run it like a track meet  
(Come to me, drive in movie)”

They sang the final part together, Sasuke looking for Naruto’s eyes to meet his own.  
“Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat  
Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric  
Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat  
Bubble pop electric  
Uh-oh, in the back seat”

“Yeah, tell your father I said hello.” Sasuke said, turning to the blonde.

Naruto smirked, “Johnny get out of here.”

The guys clapped, even a few woops. Sasuke let out a breath, put the mic back and headed out. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He said as he rushed out. Naruto watched in defeat. He placed down the mic and followed him out. Naruto stumbled slighting and balanced himself against the wall. His feet carried him to the bathroom, opening the door to see Sasuke fully flushed and washing off his face with water. “Sasuke..?” He looked up at him, then drying off his face and passed him to leave. Naruto quickly blocked the door. “Hold on!”

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange all night.” Sasuke sighed once more, “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Naruto lifted a hand and cupped his face, “You’re not fine, what’s going on?” Sasuke’s cheek was warm, his blushing very apparent to the blonde. “I… I can’t say it. I can think it as much as I want, plan to say it, write it, whatever. But I can’t say it to your face.” He lowered his head. Naruto blinked, taking his other hand and placing it on the dark-haired man’s shoulder. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

Sasuke’s lips on his own felt amazing. They kissed for a minute, Sasuke being the one to pull away. “We shouldn’t keep the others waiting long..” Naruto rolled his eyes, flipping their positions so Sasuke was against the door. “They can wait as long as they need to.” He said as he pressed his leg between Sasuke’s legs. The taller man let out a tiny moan. “Hey, hey, let’s not do this here. Let’s wait till we get home!” Naruto pressed close to Sasuke’s neck, leaving a hickey on his lower neck. Sasuke squirmed from under him and covered it up with his hand. “Stop, Naruto.” He pet Naruto’s head.

“Okay, but you owe me.” He touched his finger to Sasuke’s nose. The two of them left together, not saying a word. Sasuke continued to hide his hickey as they walked back. They pretended like nothing happened, then Shino and Shikamaru gave them their scores. Shino awarded them a 9 out of 10 and Shikamaru gave them an 8 out of 10. Sasuke plopped onto the couch, Naruto doing the same. They watched the others perform, some even going twice. Slowly, Naruto seemed to be closer and closer to Naruto until he was leaning on Sasuke. He was asleep, and despite Sasuke’s urge to not look suspicious in front of their friends, he let it pass.

Lee went countless times, hoping to impress his uninterested boyfriend. Sasuke slipped a hand into Naruto’s hair. He massaged, twirled, and played with his hair, finding it soothing. Choji went home early, as well as Shino and Kiba too. They all had their own excuses, but Sasuke didn’t care much. Shikamaru moved from his judging spot and over to where Sasuke and Naruto were. “Uh, is this new?” He asked, a teasing smile on his face. He shrugged, “I don’t know.” Shikamaru didn’t push it, deciding to play games on his phone for a bit. Eventually, the 5 headed home, Sasuke carrying Naruto home. Neji and Lee walked home hand in hand, and Shikamaru went by himself.

Naruto let out a yawn once he woke up. “Huh? Where am I?” He freaked out a bit before Sasuke put him down. “We’re going home, you fell asleep.” Naruto blinked, “Oh. I forgot about that. Sorry, haha.” Either way, they continued to their apartment. There wasn’t much discussion when they got inside, but there was a silent understanding of what was to come. Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall again, both kissing passionately. He bit Sasuke’s bottom lip, a moan escaping his lips. The taller man pulled away to catch his breath for a moment.

Naruto liked to be more dominant, he especially enjoyed making the calm and collected Sasuke come undone. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and sat down on the couch. Naruto dragged Sasuke down so that he was sitting on his lap. He adjusted his legs so he was more comfortable. The blonde littered his beautiful and soft skin with hickeys, using his tongue to lap over them afterward. Naruto licked Sasuke’s lip, a mini apology for biting it. He shifted his hands from Sasuke’s thighs to under his shirt. He felt him up, feeling Sasuke shiver as his hands blinding search about.

Sasuke leaned on him, his arms lazily on Naruto’s shoulders. He took off Sasuke’s shirt, admiring his body. Naruto licked his upper lip, continuing to enjoy the view. He ordered Sasuke to lie on his back. He dipped his head down to lick Sasuke’s abs. Naruto pinched Sasuke’s nipple along with his relentless licking and teasing. “Don’t be quiet. Let me hear your voice, Sasuke.” The man beneath him opened his mouth, letting out desperate moans. Naruto left a few more hickeys on his body, again licking over them. Sasuke began to get impatient, nudging for Naruto to hurry up. “Say please.” Naruto said as he looked up.

“Pl-please…” Sasuke whined. “Please what?” Naruto asked. “Smartass… please put it in me.” He responded quietly. “As you wish~” The blond removed his own clothes before helping Sasuke take off his clothes. He smirked, “Be right back.” Sasuke watched as he left, coming back soon with condoms and lube. Naruto poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “Get on your stomach.” Sasuke obeyed, glancing back at him. Naruto plunged a finger into Sasuke’s ass without any warning. The dark-haired man gasped but moaned. “Fuck you.” He repined. Naruto curled his finger, searching for Sasuke’s sweet spot. He used his free hand to grab his ass. He watched as Sasuke held onto the couch best he could.

Naruto hoped he wasn’t being too harsh, though he knew Sasuke would make him stop if he truly didn’t like it. Much to his surprise, but delight, Sasuke spoke up. “Mm, hurry up. I want you to fuck me senseless. At this rate I’ll come before you even get an inch in.” Naruto let out a chortle. “So impatient.” Regardless, he put another finger in. Sasuke adjusted around the finger, moaning loudly when Naruto touched his prostate. He squirmed below Naruto. “Shh, settle down.” He pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s back. “All good now?” The man below him nodded, watching as Naruto slipped on a condom.

Naruto lined himself up, slowly allowing Sasuke to take him in. He was going to fuck Sasuke good, but he wanted to be sure he was comfortable first. Naruto watched in surprise as Sasuke backed up against his dick. The moan he let out loud and hearty. “Wow, someone’s excited. You want my dick this bad?” Sasuke didn’t respond, obviously embarrassed. Naruto thrusted into him, groaning at the tightness and how warm Sasuke was. Sasuke’s moans and tiny noises were heavenly. They made Naruto want to melt.

He continued his pace, getting a little faster each time. Sasuke prompted him, only deteriorating at his resistance to just fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Their moans mingled together, like they were singing a second duet, only much more graphic. Naruto continued, grabbing Sasuke’s face and having it face him. He kissed him briefly, savoring Sasuke’s taste. He couldn’t help but go deeper seeing Sasuke’s disheveled expression. His cheeks were pinkish, he had some spit on his lips, his eyes were so lustful, and beads of sweat decorated his body. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. So beautiful.” Naruto thrusted into him a few more times, Sasuke came and cried. Naruto wasn’t far behind.

Naruto pulled out and tied up the condom. He let it fall to the floor. Sasuke laid on his side, Naruto sighed and got up. He got a napkin and cleaned up Sasuke’s cum. For good measure he placed down a blanket on top of the spot before lying down. Sasuke brought him close, so close that he could hear Sasuke’s heartbeat. Naruto blinked to stay awake, but eventually fell asleep. Sasuke listened to his soft snoring before falling asleep as well.


End file.
